


Some Things Illyana's Teammates Learned About Her

by dhapin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, New Mutants, X-Men (Comicverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhapin/pseuds/dhapin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about Illyana 1.0 (i.e. the original New Mutants).  Some light humor and yet, not always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Part 1:**

 

Illyana always cleaned her plate at meals and always ate what was served.

 

 _"How can you eat these... things"_ Amara had asked one night.

 

She was referring to Brussels sprouts, badly prepared Brussels spouts (Rahne was rather upset at how they had turned out). Yes, even Senator's daughters had to eat their vegetables, but these... things were not fit for pigs.

 

Illyana had just looked at Amara with a neutral expression. _"You'd be surprised what you find editable if you don't eat for a year"._

Illyana provided no additional detail. The statement had troubled Amara and Dani who had over heard it.

**Part 2:**

Prank'n Illyana was hazardous.

 

Really only Kitty, Lockheed, or the X-Men got to prank Illyana without any real risk. For them the retribution was a tickle fest or a pillow fight or very uncomfortable wedgie. For others it could get interesting

 

Amara had pranked Illyana. The next time she douched it turned to ice water half way through. Amara's shrieks could have woken the dead.

 

Dani pranked Illyana. She woke up then next day with a two foot Afro hair style. Looked like Q-tip quipped Sam. She found it hard to go though doorways and nothing she did could fix the hair for the entire day.

 

Neither Sam, Rahne, or Roberto ever pranked Illyana.

 

 

**Part 3:**

 

Illyana was the go to person for Latin homework until Doug showed up.

 

You'd have thought it would have been Amara but no. Her people's Latin had changed over the centuries. Resulting in her actually getting F's in Latin until it was decided that she could skip Latin as she already spoke and read a Lain dialect. No, it was Illyana who was the expert on Latin (compared to the others).

 

Belasco had loved the magical classics as it were (spell books) and so many were in Latin.

 

Only Rahne would refuse to ask Illyana for Latin help.

 

 

**Part 4:**

 

Liked girls, or at least one girl in particular.

 

Only Xi'an (Karma) knew this.

 

When Illyana's dark side was merged back into her mortal side (When the New Mutants went to Asgard) Karma had been controlling Illyana's dark side. During the merger Karma had gotten more then a few thoughts from Illyana until Illyana had reestablished her mental shields.

 

Illyana had seen the now sexy and lean Karma and have thought her attractive, and not in the heterosexual way a woman finds another woman attractive.

 

 

**Part 5:**

 

Illyana was a horrible driver

 

Just ask her brother who gave her driving lessons, and screamed like a girl half the time. Tailgating, speeding, not looking where she was going, never used blinkers. And don't' get him started on parallel parking.

 

Logan would kid Peter about this, right up to the time when he tried to show Illyana how to drive and, to quote Peter, screamed like a little girl. And the word _"Flamin!"_ was used a lot.

 

**Part 6:**

 

Never, ever burst into Illyana's room.

 

Illyana did not react well to being startled. This was rather hazardous when said reactie is a hell lord. Dani learned this first hand, the other new mutants were smart enough to never do that.

 

Funny, Kitty never had any issues.

 

 

**Part 7:**

 

Illyana tended to dislike films with happy endings.

 

Always felt that it was cheating. That the characters got to avoid the consequences of their actions was just so not like reality.

 

She really disliked Frozen, always felt like the queen should have had to live with the burden of killing her sister.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly about Illyana 1.0 (i.e. the original New Mutants) but a little bit of Illyana 2.0 as well (Illyana 2.0 is of course after her death and return and yes I consider 1.0 and 2.0 to be the same person). And… a story idea I’m thinking of writing at some point (if folks think it is a good idea).

**Part 8a:**

 

Illyana tended to dislike questions about if she’d ever used her teleportation’s dimension hopping ability to visit certain other possible dimensions (mostly of the entertainment variety).

 

No she’d never been to middle earth. Way to drama filled for her tastes. And she’d have just teleported the ring to Mount Doom anyway.

 

Same with Star Trek, at least before she died. Afterwards… well… there was a time that the X-Men had visited the Star Trek universe and Illyana 2.0 had learned of it and… visited (not that she was ever going to fess up to that).

 

Ditto for Star Wars. Not that Berto and Sam hadn’t found some fun with speaking in a deep voice “ _Yana_ _I am your father.”_ Of course only when Illyana was not around as she would have considered that a pranking and she would have pranked back (you never want to be pranked by Illyana). The standing belief was the odds favored Illyana four to three against Vader (Hell Lord vs. Seth Lord). Dani thought that was bull as it was obvious that Darth and Yana would join together to take down the Emperor and rule the galaxy as Father and Adapted Daughter (which Dani felt that would totally have happened). Dani explained her reasoning in that was obvious to her that Illyana had unresolved daddy issues.

 

 

**Part 8b:**

 

No she hadn’t been to Hogwarts or the world of Harry Potter, which was believed but was actually an outright lie (for somebody who hated magic, Rahne loved the Harry Potter books). Illyana had been enrolled at Hogwarts for about three months or so (her time) because somebody had been stealing demons from Limbo (even S’ym) and she had traveled to the dimension that was doing the stealing. The Ministry of Magik had been in an absolute panic about her presence, Dumbledore has disliked her but been unable to force her to leave, Potter and his crowd has disdained her (partially because she’d ended up in House Slithering, partially because the various girls he and his friends hung around with had been jealous of Illyana), over half of the Death Eaters had hated her and the remaining part had ended up wanting her to take over in Voldemort’s place, Voldemort has feared her, and even most of the Slithering students had disliked her but had quickly learned calling her a mudblood was a sure way to get their asses kicked (especially Draco Malfoy).

 

She had to admit that Draco was somewhat cute. Ahh Draco… that little magical surprise attack dual that he had started in the Slithering dorm commons had ended quite badly for him and at the end of it she’d whispered to him that the next time he pissed her off like that, that she was going to literally shove his wand up his ass and curse it so that only the worst possible person, for Draco, was the only one who could removed it (think sword in the stone). She’d always wondered just who would have been the worse person. That had resulted in his mother getting into a fight with her while she was in the black forest, which did end in Narcissa Malfoy switching sides in that she and her husband decide to split with Voldermort, but of course they wanted Illyana to take his place.

 

Her ability to do magic without a wand was of grave concern to most, especially the Ministry. Heck, the only one she’d gotten along with had been Professor Snape of all people. That little trip did make her regret that she’d never bothered to read the books in that she had no real idea what was going on.

 

But… there as just no way she was going to explain that she’d been the one to unify both Slytherin, Gryffindor, and the other houses, united them in opposition of her… sigh. Kind of just like here in some ways.

 

She had liked the every flavor jelly beans though (and had a spell to make sure that she only got the good tasting ones). The forbidden forest had been a fun place, but she did suppose setting the school on fire had violated more then a few rules, plus killing most of the Dementors (Hell Lord with soul sword vs. Dementors is a really bad idea if you’re a Dementor), and that little war with the Ministry of Magic, and what she ended up doing to Dolores Umbridge, and of course the that prison they had… Azkaban, that was the name… has been a lot less effective after most of the Dementors had been wiped out. And that fight she’d had with the Dumbledore’s Army of students that Harry had formed, crap she’d only wanted to show them some better defensive spells but no… she had to just be some scummy Slytherin spy was their thought. And… Well there had been quite a few ands as it were, not to mention the total war that had resulted when… well that’s a rather long story.

 

Now where was the tee-shirt she liked to wear when she was in the woods, the one with the phrase (though I walk through the Forbidden Forrest I will fear no evil because…). The back of the shirt had always been covered by a leather jacked she had worn because the answer as to why she was not afraid would have just created even more issues.

 

Yea… that trip had been rather fun.

 


End file.
